melodia de cuna
by crystal tincampy
Summary: leanlo para saberlo :D


_No me pertenece Allen, ni Lou fa ni Mana solo a __Hoshino Katsura y tampoco la canción, en palabras simples la historia es mía y nada mas, que disfruten_

Melodía de cuna

-Que linda melodía ¿tu la compusiste?-

-No-

-¿Te la enseñaron?-

-No-

-¿Y de donde la sacaste?-

-No lo se, por favor me puedes dejar un rato solo necesito pensar si no te molesta-

-No, no te preocupes pero volveré en un rato más por si necesitas algo-

-gracias por tu preocupación-

Por fin solo, no quiero mas preguntas de parte de Lou fa ya que por fin me dejaron acercarme a un piano después de lo que paso en el arca, desde ese momento e tendido esa ansia de tocar de nuevo un piano, esto esta mal no quiero convertirme en él, pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo no quiero convertirme en el decimocuarto quiero seguir siendo Allen nada mas que Allen Walker un exorcista de la orden oscura pero en verdad no recuerdo donde me abre aprendido esta melodía, no importa cuantas veces lea la partidura, no entiendo como la se leer, no entiendo como se tocar el piano solo se que conozco esta canción, el piano… un hermoso instrumento con unos sonidos tan suaves y armónicos ideal para esta melodía, una melodía de cuna. Acaricio suavemente las teclas del piano solamente para sentir su textura, con esas teclas tan frías que producen notas tan cálidas no tengo nada mas que hacer solo me siento en el sillón de azul terciopelo (extraño no recuerdo que los de la rama asiática tendrán un sillón cerca de un piano y menos un piano pero aquí esta) cerca al piano como si quisiera acompañarme de el, como si me ayudara a recordar.

De un momento a otro algo invade mi mente, _Mana, _que gran persona era para mi la mas importante en mi vida, el que me recogió y me quiso cuando nadie mas lo hizo el que siempre me brindaba una cálida sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que siempre estaba para animarme cuando estaba triste por cualquier cosa, en ese entonces solo era un niño pequeño en ese entonces y nuestros juegos…_juegos. _Sonrío para mi mismo por fin lo recuerdo pero ahora solo quiero dormir, quiero soñar para recordar, quiero estar en los brazos de Morfeo…

_-Mana ¿Dónde estas?-_

_-Aquí Allen en las escaleras que están cerca del cerezo-escucho decir no muy lejos de mí_

_Corrí lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis pies y con ansia lo veo ahí sentado en esas escaleras de piedra, mirándome como si me esperara una eternidad allí sentado después de todo es un payaso me pregunto a que jugaremos hoy Mana dijo que no nos iremos a otro pueblo al menos hasta que nos paguen . Rápidamente corro a su lado y me siento junto a el, huele muy rico después de todo el siempre huele bien incluso con su disfraz de payaso._

_-Mana ¿a que jugamos hoy? –le pregunto velozmente me gusta jugar con el _

_-Claro Allen, hoy jugaremos a crear un lenguaje secreto-_

_-¿lenguaje secreto?-_

_-si, es como lenguaje que solo sepamos nosotros dos ¿quieres intentarlo?_

_-mmm… ya ¿pero como lo haremos Mana?-_

_-ya se, pero primero tenemos que decidir que vamos a escribir-_

_-esta bien, Mana ¿podría ser una canción una nana? Me gustan mucho_

_- si, mira la haremos así-y así yo y Mana estuvimos toda la tarde dibujando figuras en el suelo, era extraño pero era muy divertido aunque casi todas las hizo el yo también ayude un poco_

_-mira Allen terminamos, aunque parece una partidura, deberíamos escribir más canciones-_

_-¿partidura?_

_-si partidura es la donde se escribe la música-_

_-Pero Mana aun así quedo muy bonita, la puedo cantar por favor si ya se me la melodía-_

_-esta bien Allen cántala-_

_-aquí voy…_

"_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta_

_Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor_

_Uno dos… tantos rostros_

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo_

_Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos_

_Sueña… Sueña siempre_

_Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños_

_Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal_

_Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar_

_Sigue ahí ahora yo_

_Voy a proteger tus sueños_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Mientras le prodigo una bendición_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño despertó…"_

_-Que linda canción nos quedo, Allen cantas muy bien-_

_-Gracias Mana-_

_-después volveremos a escribir otra, pero ahora regresemos a la carpa a dormir que ya es tarde para ti-_

_-esta bien Mana, vamos a la carpa- y así nos vamos caminado felices, al llegar a nuestra habitación me acuesto rápidamente en la cama_

_-buenas noches Mana-digo soñoliento_

_-buenas noches Allen-no se si habrá sido imaginación mía o no pero creí escuchar a Mana decir "te quiero" quería responderle aun si fuera verdad o no quería decirle…_

Yo también te quiero Mana…-me despierto repentinamente recordando aquel bello momento, que hermoso sueño, como me gustaría habérselo dicho en ese momento y al día siguiente tampoco lo hice no se por que, pero fue estúpido no decirlo y después de un mes de nuestra creación ocurrió un accidente llevándose la vida de Mana dejándome solo en el mundo y mas en cima hago un trato con el conde pero akuma o no Mana me dijo "te quiero", quisiera creer en esas palabras creer que eran para mi y no para el decimocuarto, quiero creer que en verdad el me quería ahora solo me quedo de el los recuerdos de Mana junto a mi y… maldición me e puesto a llorar, tengo 16 y aun añoro estar junto a el bueno eso prueba que la quise demasiado y que nunca lo podre olvidar al fin y al cabo nunca lo voy a olvidar, bueno lo otro que me queda de el son estas partiduras, no me importa que sean del decimocuarto Noé para mi son los códigos que Mana y yo creamos, para mi en nuestra nana .

Y sin mas que decir o pensar me pongo junto al piano para tocar esta bella melodía, al fin y al cabo esta melodía para mi es lo que me une a el, esta melodía me da fuerza para seguir avanzando hasta el día de mi muerte como lo prometí y así lo hare…

"…_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño despertó…"_

Pero yo no quiero despertar, por que no te quiero olvidar. _Buenas noches Mana_

_Por fin lo termine no es muy largo pero quería escribir como Mana y Allen crearon la partidura que tiene timcampy, me encanto la canción se llama Tsunaide-te-ni-kissu-wo (Spanish) bueno así la busque yo es la que aparece cuando Allen toca el piano, me dio tanta pena cuando sabe la verdad sobre Mana T.T hasta Cross se dio cuenta, pobrecito ojala que se arregle todo quiero ver que pasa mas delante de la historia recién van en el cap.194 del manga quiero ver mas ¬.¬no es justo xauuu _


End file.
